


Lonely Moonlight

by e_v_a_n



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: @ myself suck a dick, Gen, Maybe it's me, Maybe it's you, Pining, Strangers, Tyler Joseph maybe, if you want it to be, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: Josh's life sucks, aight?





	Lonely Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndrogynousTablature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousTablature/gifts).



> Hannah told me to keep writing, enjoy my word vomit, wifey.

Someone's playing guitar. Josh can hear it from his apartment. Can barely hear the singing, though. He wants to go and complain, some of us have work in the morning. Josh stays in bed.

 

Tonight, they're playing louder, singing louder. He doesn't have work tomorrow, might as well enjoy it. Josh believes he knows the song. His mom used to sing to him and his siblings. He misses childhood more than he should. He's an adult. Josh needs to grow up.

 

He should go say hi. They are neighbours after all. Josh wants to hear them sing, somewhere he can hear them clearly. He leaves a note on their door telling them to keep it down.

 

They eventually move out. It makes sense, this little apartment complex isn't the nicest, but rent is cheap. Josh should've said hello.   
He doesn't miss them. He doesn't cry.

He misses them. He does cry. Who were they? What was their name?

 

Josh wishes he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
